Shockingly Numb
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Sparky's kidnapped by a hostile alien race that intends to sap every bit of power he has to offer. Can the lovable Experiment 221 be rescued by his loving Ohana in time? R&R plz!


Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

"English"_  
><em>**"Alien Language"**

Strange how I've been loving this franchise since the first time I've seen the first movie in theaters, but I'm only now writing a story of it... Oh well! This is told from the third person perspective of my all-time favorite experiment: SPARKY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was noon once more. Normally, he would stay asleep around this time, so he would be up and ready for work during the nocturnal hours. Staying curled up atop the lighthouse under the clear blue Hawaiian sky, every second brought great peace and harmony to his normally hyperactive mind. The sound of oceanic waves and distant seagulls filled his ears and a content purr came from his throat. But his siesta was coming to an end as his mind's clock told him to wake up. Today was to be a busy day of serious fun-time!

Unable to ignore his biological alarm clock, Sparky stretched his arms out in front of him before standing on all fours to stretch one of his feet back as well. With a shake of his fur to finish his waking ritual, he opened his large blue eyes, one of his hind-paws once more lifting but this time to scratch behind his ear. Sparks already flowing across his two antennas, he stood upright and took to the air with a joyful laugh. Twirling happily along a path of power lines, he took advantage of every second of his free time in a typical Sparky fashion. With boundless energy that never seemed to end, he zoomed off his electric path and zig-zagged playfully through some tree branches, taking another route to his destination.

Trilling to himself, the alien experiment arrive in the human populated part of town. Lowering his flight path to land at the sidewalk, he bounded off on all fours. He wasn't too worried about being spotted; if anything, the sight of he and his cousins was common. Other than the occasional panicky tourist, his presence never really caused much problems. And although he naturally liked causing trouble and mischeif (he may be good, but it _is_ instinct), he was happy not being the center of attention.

Pausing at the door of a small store, Sparky watched as a civilian walked out with a scowl. "Stupid phone. I don't even have a charger with me..." The human spotted Sparky and there was silence for a moment before she smiled. "Hi, aren't you the one who runs the Lighthouse?"

Sparky tilted his head a bit before nodding. "Ih." This got the girl seemingly relieved and she held out her dead phone.

"Think you can help me out?" It took another moment of consideration from the living lightning bolt before he beamed and he took the small device. Okay, he had a tendency of destroying most of everything he shocked, even if it's unintentional. He had to be careful charging this thing. Concentrating on giving tiny volt by tiny volt, things seemed to work fine...

The phone exploded...

Nevermind...

Sheepishly, Sparky handed the phone back to the stunned girl and rubbed the back of his head. "Zzzzz-zorrryyy..." he muttered before hastily flying off. So much for that good deed. Thankfully, it's really the thought that counts...

* * *

><p>"There you are, Sparky. We thought you weren't going to make it!" Lilo said with a welcoming grin as she opened the door wider to let Sparky in. The yellow alien bounced inside the house, immediately spotting Stitch, who spotted him in turn.<p>

"Cousin!" the fluffy, blue experiment exclaimed, rushing up to give Sparky a hug. 221 wrapped his arms around his friend as well.

"**Happy **Birthday, Couzz-zzin!" he exclaimed as Stitch handed him a party hat, which he wasted no time putting on, careful of his static-filled antennas.

**"We got some fun games outside! Follow me!"** Stitch turned around and bounded for the back door, Sparky right behind him every step of the way. Zig-zagging through the crowd of other experiments and aliens and humans, they made it into the door in no time, bounding out with great enthusiasm to find several groups of experiments doing their own activities. The one that peeked Sparky's interest was a Twister-esque game being played between Yin, Yang, Richter, and Kixx. Jumba was the Spinner. Didn't seem like the game's gotten too far, he should be able to take part in it! Chuckling, he flew over and skid to a stop a few feet from the mat before forcing himself on.

"Be putting your right hand on red circles."

Alright, that was easy...

"Left foot on green."

Okay...

"_Right_ foot on green."

Now this is starting to get a bit difficult...

"Tail on blue."

What the-?

"Ear on yellow."

Now this was messed up...

"Nose on yellow."

How was that possible?

In no time at all, the confused experiments were thoroughly tangled up, Sparky right in the middle of all of it. In between having the breath squeezed out of him and having a body part of some sort pressed against his face, Sparky was struggling to stay up and in the game. He would not be the first to fall, he would not!

All the experiments collapsed in a undignified pile. Well, at least he wasn't the first...

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't wanna stay, Sparky?" Lilo asked as Stitch lowered his ears. "We're about to watch some of Stitch's favorite movies."<p>

It was incredibly tempting as Stitch had good taste in awesome movies, at least from an experiment point of view. But he had a job to do, a relatively important job. Although his cousin's birthday party was something he didn't wanna leave, he knew he had little choice in the matter. Although it wasn't easy, especially when Stitch held up a DVD case of _Earth vs. The Spider_. Antennas and ears lowering, Sparky wrung his hands a bit in indecision. That movie was his favorite and he rarely got a chance to watch it...

Maybe a couple of lost hours won't hurt...

* * *

><p><em>"Is this the planet?"<em>

_"Ee-arth. Positive. The key is said to reside on that little spit of land..."_

_"Very well. Set course."_

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

><p>Why did TV have to be so absorbing? One minute, he was saying how he'd only stick around for one movie, now he was watching his third. Munching on a pile of batteries like popcorn, Sparky's large blue eyes reflected the images of the TV, not even blinking. Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, and about 10 other experiments was gathered around the wonderful 'magic' box.<p>

But good things had to end...or at least get ruined. Just as it was getting good, getting intense, getting so stinkin' epic... The power went out.

Screams and yells erupted from the room as everyone voiced their objections at this turn of events. Dear cockroach, why does this always have to happen? After calming down, Sparky noticed everyone looking at him, almost accusingly. Quickly on defense, he lifted his paws. "Not me." he claimed, for once having a clean slate in a situation like this. But with the TV temporarily dead, there was little reason to stay in this room and the former movie-watching group began to leave when a bright green light flooded the room from the window.

Curious, Sparky and a few other experiments went to take a look outside, moving quick enough to catch a distant meteorite crashing in the distance. Huh, that was very strange...Oh, well. No point lingering over that when there was so many other things to do. The TV was still out, so the group seperated to participate in more games. Stretching, Sparky wandered over to Stitch and held out a paw.

"Had lotz of fun, couzz-zzzin.** I got to go back home, now.**"

Accepting it this time, Stitch grinned and took the offered paw to shake. "Aloha, cousin. Stitch hopes he sees you again!" Nodding, Sparky wandered outside and took off hurriedly, not wanting to risk another wasted minute.

* * *

><p><em>"The computers had picked up the presence of our target, sir."<em>

_"Then get the others ready. And this capture better be more successful than your 'smooth' landing was."_

_"Sorry sir, the atmosphere was a lot more-"_

_"Enough excuses. Just get that power source!"_

* * *

><p>Thankfully, it didn't take too long to get back home. Sparky did feel a bit uneasy on his way to the lighthouse, like he was being watched. But he dismissed it, as there wasn't really anyone wandering around here at this late hour. It was just a tiny bit of paranoia, not really worth addressing. He needed to get back to work before a serious accident took place because of his absense. Arriving at the lighthouse, he wasted no time flying to and through the metallic peak, instantly inside his home. Landing with a slight skid on the smooth floor, he flipped open the small hatch and took the wires.<p>

With a pleased purr, he attached them to his antennas and summoned a large amount of his energy, the electricity surging from his small body, along the wires, and into the machine. The giant bulb lit up with exceptional brightness and began making its rounds. As usual, Sparky felt a rush at beholding a toy capable of handling his power without exploding like everything else. It felt good, so much so that he hardly considered this a job. If anything, it was play! Feeling energized from the earlier party, he decided to try and test the bulb's tolerance.

Increasing his electrical surges gradually, he was also ready to stop should he start overwhelming the system. Last thing he needed was to destroy his only toy.

Spending some time and putting much focus in controlling and sharpening his control of all things electric, he hardly took notice of the fact that he had visitors. Only when his ears perked up at the sound of the staircase door opening did he stop what he was doing to turn around. The only thing he saw was a net being shot for him. Under pure reflex, he took off, the net barely missing him. Thoroughly taken off guard, he tried to fly higher when he felt a painful yank on his antennas. Oh, right... the wires were still attached. Pulling them off his sparking appendages, he gave a cry and rolled to the side to dodge another net. But he had no time to recover as he dodged a plasma shot directed at him.

He hardly knew what was happening and he couldn't even get time to properly identify his attackers. He was much too busy trying not to get hit with ammo or caught up in nets. He needed to do something! He needed to drive these intruders out of his territory, out of his home! Landing atop the machine, he pressed himself down as much as he could to minimize his chances of being a target. Closing his eyes tight to concentrate, he took a chunk of his ready energy and let the sparks fly. He wasn't aiming for anything in particular, intending to cover the room and keep a wide defensive range around himself. Judging from the cries of pain, he succeeded in hitting some of his assaulters and he couldn't keep in a chuckle. This won't be difficult at all!

But he can't keep this up forever; he needed a plan and now was the perfect time to think it up. It was obvious these intruders were aliens and that they were after him for some reason or another. Well, if he can stun them, he can have enough time to escape to his cousins. Sounds reasonable. Putting even more umph in his attack, he waited for the cries to die down before stopping and risking a peek. It was clear. Taking off, he was almost at his escape route when he felt something extremely hot and powerful strike him.

With a splatter of plasma indictating that the target has been met, Sparky fell from the air and crashed into the floor. Yeah, that hurt, a lot... But he had to get up! Growling heavily, his shakey limbs forced his body off the floor as his narrowed blue eyes glared in the direction that plasma came from. But all he saw was another chunk of plasma heading for him and he tensed. But that bracing did little to erase the pain as he was hit point-blank and slammed into the wall head-first. Sliding back down in an upside-down position, his head was hit again by the unforgiving hard surface of the floor. Whimpering, he forced his eyelids open, although that task was incredibly difficult to maintain.

Everything was growing fuzzy and dark. The static in his fur was fading. The sounds in his ears was melding together, the thuds of footsteps echoing heavily and the voices...

"Tell the captain we have it..."

Last thing he heard was more footsteps beside him and his vision turned to black as a net surrounded him and he lost consciousness...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

><p>Oh noes! Sparky! I feel sorry doing this to him... D:<p>

This is just a short first chapter to show Sparky's happy life before things go bad for him. Hopefully he'll stay strong as I start working on the next chappy! Hope you guys enjoyed this so far!


End file.
